The End Is Only The Beginning
by Tempest Destroyer
Summary: One man stands alone, atop the rubble, his cold cerulean eyes looking out at the chaos. His black cloak flaps in the wind, following suit with his short, spiky Blonde hair. He carried a katana, a very simple one, but it had served its purpose, many years of battle etched into its surface. His world as he knew had been destroyed, and there had been nothing he could do about it. R


**AN: Alright, so heres my first story. Hope you enjoy it, R&R**

One man stands alone, atop the rubble, his cold cerulean eyes looking out at the chaos. His black cloak flaps in the wind, following suit with his short, spiky Blonde hair. He carried a katana, a very simple one, but it had served its purpose, many years of battle etched into its surface. His world as he knew had been destroyed, and there had been nothing he could do about it. His close friends died in the pursuit to save him, his wife brutally murdered by someone he once called a friend. The only homes he knew went up with the rest of the village. He was the last survivor, the only one strong enough to take on those _things _Kabuto released into the world upon his death. He sat down, utterly defeated.

_Naruto's mindscape_

'**Kit, get up. I need to let you know something,' Kyuubi said, a look of sorrow on his face.**

'What do you want?' Naruto questioned.

'**I wanted to tell you sorry, for all the trouble I've caused you and your friends,' Kyuubi said, looking Naruto straight in the eye.**

'It's okay. I just wish there was something I could do,' Naruto said, tears falling from his face.

'**Kit, there is a way you can fix this. That's why I brought you here,' Kyuubi said, sighing in defeat. **

'Really? What is it?' Naruto questioned, perking up at how he could do this.

'**I have to die in order for you to be able to fix this. When I die, you'll be sent back to the day you found out about me,' Kyuubi said, knowing the kid would do anything to fix the world.**

'No. There has to be another way. I'm not going to sit by and have you die on me, not like everyone else,' Naruto said, refusing to see his longest living 'friend' die.

'**It's already to late kit; I started the process before you came in. I knew you would say something like that, so I planned ahead. I'm truly sorry, but it had to be done. Goodbye, Naruto,' Kyuubi said, fading out of existence.**

'Goodbye, Kyuubi,' Naruto said, looking at the now empty cage, and cried. True tears fell as the cage and sewer he was in faded away into the nothingness of Naruto's mind.

_Konoha, 12 years earlier_

Naruto woke up back in his old apartment to the sound of the alarm clock. He jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror in his bathroom to see if it was true. It was, he was his 12 year old self again, on the day he was supposed to graduate. He channeled some chakra into his stomach, testing to see if the seal was there, and, oddly enough, it was.

"What the hell Kyuubi, I thought you said you would be dead," Naruto spoke to himself, actually kind of happy his tenant was still there. Naruto got into his meditative state and entered his mindscape, and there stood the cage, Kyuubi and all.

'**Who's there?' the giant fox questioned, turning to see Naruto.**

'Kyuubi! You are alive! Why the fuck did you lie to me?' Naruto said, his happiness replaced by anger.

'**Who are you, puny human?' Kyuubi questioned again. Naruto just stood there, puzzled.**

'Ah well, I'll see you later! I have an exam to pass,' Naruto said, exiting his mind. He raced out the door, katana and outfit still on, though the outfit shrank with Naruto. He ran through the streets at the same speed as the yellow flash. People stopped and stared, everybody murmuring about the yellow flash being back. Several ANBU chased it, but lost as they got turned around. At the academy, the doors were blown open and Naruto was at his seat before anyone could react.

"What the hell?" Iruka asked as he saw Naruto nearly appear out of thin-air at his seat.

"Did I miss anything sensei?" Naruto asked as everybody sweat dropped at the sight of what Naruto had worn.

"No, we were just about to call roll when you came busting in. Now, would you mind telling us how you got in here so fast?" Iruka questioned, hoping it wasn't just another one of his pranks.

"I, umm, trained. That's it, I trained last night," Naruto said, not even convincing himself with the statement.

"Ok, fine, let's just get on with the test since everybody seems to be here. The first portion of the test is accuracy…"

_3 hours later_

"Whoa," Iruka said as the exams finished. Naruto had passed everything to perfection, including the written, "Naruto, see me after class please." The rest of the class had there jaws dropped to the floor, including Sasuke. _'Damn, from dobe to top of the class in one day. What changed dobe?' _Sasuke thought, amazed at how well Naruto did. "Alright class, come back Monday for the announcement of whose team you'll be on. Great job, all of you." Naruto walked up to Iruka as the class left.

"What'd you need me for, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned, hoping his cover wasn't blown.

"I wanted to ask you how you aced everything," Iruka said, watching as Naruto squirmed.

"You want the truth?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod, "Alright, the truth is, I've always been like this. If I were to just up and be this good when I was younger, the villagers would think it was the fox controlling me," Naruto said, a rush of memories hitting him.

_Flashback_

"Naruto, I want to ask you something," Iruka said, walking up to his former student.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked, waiting for his wife to meet him.

"I would like you to be my child's godfather," Iruka said, making Naruto face fault. He turned back to the ramen stand and looked at Ayame.

"You're pregnant?!" Naruto asked/yelled to the girl. She just nodded, which caused everybody to laugh at Naruto's next reaction. Naruto fell off his stool, unconscious from the surprise.

_Flashback end_

"Naruto, you ok?" Iruka asked as he watched his student stare off into space. Naruto suddenly ran to the window and threw up, for the next memory that hit him was one he wished he could forget. It was of his wife, lying dead, blood everywhere, and the mark of the man Naruto once called a friend was etched onto her back with a kunai. It was the Uchiha symbol, one of the most hated symbols in Konoha at that time. Naruto continued to throw up while Iruka rubbed his back, hoping nothing was wrong. Naruto continued to throw up every piece of food and then some his stomach contained for the next hour. An ANBU appeared just as Naruto stopped, saying the Sandaime needed him in his office right away. Naruto used the body flicker technique, catching everybody off guard. Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office, causing the old man to startle.

"The ANBU said you wanted to see me?" Naruto said, hoping he wasn't in trouble again.

"Yes, yes. Sit down, I need to talk about what happened this morning," Sarutobi said, lighting his pipe. "One of my ANBU spotted you this morning. The thing is, is that he could only see you with one eye," The Hokage said, hoping for an answer back from the young boy.

"So? I was on my way to the academy because I was late," Naruto said, hoping that playing dumb would get him somewhere.

"Naruto! Don't lie, I know you know everything and you better spill it!" Sarutobi snapped.

"Fine, everything?" Naruto asked like a scolded child.

"Everything," Sarutobi said, waiting.

"First remove your ANBU from this room. I know there is one hiding in each corner. This conversation is between you and me, nobody else," Naruto said as the ANBU left. "Now please, put up a sound barrier. I don't need this getting out." Naruto watched as the old man used a few hand signs.

"Alright. Tell me everything. And don't leave ANYTHING out," Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded, and hugged the Hokage, affectionately calling him Jiji. He started the story, leaving no detail out. Not even his own feelings were left out, as he told the elderly man his story.

**AN: Alright, so here's my first ever story for Naruto. Believe it or not, this story took 4 hours to write. And the reason Naruto acts O.C. is because that's what I figured he would act like after losing everybody precious to him. Now, I want you to voice your opinion. Who should Naruto's wife be? She has to be the same age as him, or at least be very close to it. I'll be posting a poll on my profile if you're interested in deciding who it will be. It will only take a few seconds if you could. If not, I understand. Thank you for reading, and sorry for the long AN.**


End file.
